Yaw rate sensors are known from the related art. For example, a yaw rate sensor having two oscillating mass elements is discussed in publication WO 03064975 A1. Micromechanical yaw rate sensors for measuring yaw rates around a direction in parallel to the main extension plane of the substrate of the sensor are typically configured with planar oscillating masses or as masses rotating in the plane, which experience a Coriolis force in a detection direction, i.e., perpendicularly to the main extension plane, upon the occurrence of a rotational movement around the direction in parallel to the main extension plane. This Coriolis force is either ascertained via the electrostatic counterforce required for the location feedback (closed-loop regulation) or, for example, measured via the capacitance change due to the distance change to the substrate (open-loop operation).
Such yaw rate sensors may have two oscillating masses (partial oscillators), which are driven into an anti-parallel mode. If a yaw rate is present, an anti-parallel detection oscillation is initiated by the Coriolis force, which is capacitively detected and converted into a yaw rate with the aid of analysis electronics. It is related art that a partial oscillator is constructed from a drive oscillator and a Coriolis oscillator. The drive oscillator only participates in the drive movement and not in the detection oscillation. The Coriolis element participates in both the drive oscillation and the detection oscillation.
In addition to the Coriolis force, there are further forces for practically relevant usage cases, to which sensors or parts thereof are subjected and which may also induce a signal or which could corrupt the signal assigned to the Coriolis force, in particular inertial forces induced by linear accelerations and by rotational accelerations. The occurrence of these forces disadvantageously results in false signals during operation, because, for example, a rotational acceleration, for example, in the form of a rotational oscillation around the sensitive axis, directly results in a yaw rate signal. In particular if the rotational oscillation occurs at the frequency at which the yaw rate sensor is driven and occurs in phase with a Coriolis force, a particularly large possibility for interference results.